The Wizarding World of Glee
by littlebee24
Summary: A collection of interconnected one-shots about New Directions at Hogwarts! Mainly Brittana fluff, but I'll try to put in sides of Quick, Klaine, Tike, Finchel, and everyone else.
1. The Threehorned Blurgle

**Summary: **_A collection of interconnected one-shots about New Directions and their everyday lives at Hogwarts._

**Pairings: **Mainly Brittana. But also little sides of Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Tike, and everyone else. So fluffy it may make you sick. =)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting quietly in the library, reading the latest issue of <em>Witch Weekly<em> and enjoying her rare solitude, when she heard someone come up behind her. It was Santana, who pulled up a chair and sat across Quinn, quickly burying her face in a book and making no other sound. Quinn raised her eyebrow and stared at the Slytherin student tapping her fingers on the book and bouncing her leg up and down.

"What's up with you?"

"Shh!" Santana peeked from behind her book, glancing around the room to make sure nobody was looking at them, "I'm hiding."

"From who?" Quinn asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Brittany," Santana leaned across the table, obscuring her face with her book, "She's been brainstorming ideas for costumes to wear at next week's Halloween feast and she won't stop pestering me about it. There is no way I'm showing up to that feast dressed up as a Three-Horned Blurgle!"

Quinn covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud, "What the hell is that!"

"I have no idea. And frankly, I don't want to know. Probably something she read about in _The Quibbler,_" Santana rolled her eyes, "Anyway, she wants to make sure we have matching costumes, so I've been avoiding her all afternoon."

"Aw, how cute, matching costumes," Santana glared at Quinn as she smirked, "But you know, you can't avoid her forever. In fact," she glanced at her watch, "we have a glee club meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Shit! I completely forgot," Santana cursed, softly whacking her head against the table, "Damn Berry for scheduling meetings on a Sunday."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon fellow glee club members!" Rachel clasped her hands together with a big smile on her face. Ten other students were gathered around one of the tables in the Great Hall. Most of them were slouching in their seats, rolling their eyes, already bored or annoyed because of Rachel. Rachel's smile quickly diminished and she glanced around the table, "Wait a second; it looks like we're missing two people. Anyone know where Quinn and Santana are?"<p>

"That's what I've been wondering," Brittany replied with a small pout on her face, "I have to show Santana my designs for our Three-Horned Blurgle costume."

"Should I even ask what she means by that?" Kurt said, fixing his red and gold tie and brushing lint of his robe.

Brittany was about to reply when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Santana walked in with her head down, and quietly sat down next to Brittany, avoiding eye contact. Quinn followed closely behind.

"Quinn! Santana! You're late!" Rachel said with her hands on her hips, "I should deduct house points from you two!"

"You can't take points from another prefect, much less another house, Berry." Quinn rolled her eyes and took out a book to read, "You would think you'd know that already after an entire year."

"Okay then, if I can't take any from Ravenclaw, I'll just take some from Slytherin."

"Why you little—"Santana jumped up from her seat with her fist raised, but Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Just let it go, Rachel," Finn interrupted.

"Fine," Rachel crossed her arms, "but just so you all know, even though glee club isn't given any respect around this school, doesn't mean _we_ shouldn't respect it. I'm going to start dishing out real punishment to those of you who don't take this seriously or who are tardy," she said, glaring at Quinn, who was completely ignoring her and reading her book, and Santana, who just narrowed her eyes.

Rachel continued to babble on about their activities for the week and what they were going to do for the Halloween feast, completely oblivious to the fact that she had lost everyone's attention. Finn rested his chin on his hand, trying to stay awake, while Sam was actually asleep. Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine were excitedly whispering to each other about Halloween costumes. Mike, Artie, and Puck were chatting about god knows what, with Tina sitting off to the side with her arms crossed, upset that Mike wasn't paying attention to her.

Santana looked over at Quinn who seemed to be very absorbed in the book she was reading, when Brittany slid a sheet of paper in front of her. She looked down to see a drawing of a dark purple, horse-looking creature with three horns. When she looked back up, Brittany was smiling at her.

"Isn't it awesome? We can make it so it's like, a two-person costume. We're gonna look so badass at the Halloween feast!"

Santana's face scrunched up in doubt, but she tried to force a smile, "Um yeah, Britt-Britt. It looks totally cool. I'm so excited…"

Brittany's face fell at the uncertainty, "You don't like it…"

"What, no! Of course I do Britt!" Santana put her arms up in defense. Brittany took the paper and stuffed it in her bag.

"No, no. You don't like it," she said with indifference, turning her head to pay attention to Rachel, "It's okay, we can do something else."

"Britt, it's fine. We can do it. It looks really cool," Santana tugged at Brittany's arm, forcing her to turn back around.

"Really?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes! I love it!"

"Okay, then!" Brittany's face immediately brightened and she took the drawing out again to show Santana, "I'm gonna be the head part since I'm taller, and you can be the butt!"

Santana sighed heavily and she rubbed her face with her hand. When she heard snickering, she looked over at Quinn who was still reading, but softly chuckling to herself. Santana kicked her leg under the table. Quinn smirked at her, but Santana's temper immediately settled when Brittany gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I had fun writing it! R&R :)


	2. Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Harry Potter nor Glee.

* * *

><p>When the Slytherin Quidditch team arrived to practice, they were surprised to find two other teams already there. Finn, the captain of Gryffindor's team, stood in the center of the pitch, towering over Quinn. They were in a heated argument over which team was having practice at that time.<p>

"Hudson! Fabray!" Santana yelled, stomping towards them, her Beater's bat in her hand, "What the hell is going on here! Get off the field!"

"Oh no. Not you, too!" Quinn spun her head towards Santana with her fists clenched, "Ravenclaw was here first! This is our practice time!"

"I reserved the pitch for Gryffindor today, Quinn!" Finn argued.

"Really?" Quinn shoved a sheet of parchment in his face, "Then what's this document that says 'The Quidditch pitch is reserved for Ravenclaw at 3:30 p.m.' signed by Dumbledore himself?"

Finn squinted at the paper, scrunching his face together as if he was trying really hard to read what it said.

"Now, hold up!" Santana pointed at a small sign by the pitch's entrance, "Can't either of you read? It says 'Reserved for Slytherin at 3:30' right there on that sign!"

At that moment, a bludger flew past Santana, towards the sign, completely destroying it. Santana looked at it in disbelief and turned her head to where the bludger came from.

"What sign?" Puck said, resting his bat on his shoulder.

"Puckerman! You son of a—" Santana started to charge towards Puck until Finn pulled her back.

"You know what? This is ridiculous," Quinn threw her arms up in the air, "We were here first, and we'd already started practice before Finn showed up, so why don't you both just leave and you can come back later."

"No way, babe," Puck said, walking towards the captains, "Finn had the field reserved for Gryffindor, so we're practicing now."

"Really? And where's your evidence?" Santana crossed her arms, and Quinn followed suit.

Finn looked dumbly between Quinn and Santana, "Uh… well, I don't really have anything, but I talked directly to McGonagall and she said we could have the field!"

"No evidence, no practice."

"This sucks!" Finn whined, kicking the ground. Kurt, who had been standing off to the side, listening, shrugged and dragged Finn and Puck away from the girls.

"Now you," Quinn said to Santana, "Like I said before, we were here first, so why don't you come back later."

"Um, not so fast, Fabray. That sign over there," Santana looked over at the sign that Puck had demolished and corrected herself, "That sign that _was _over there had Slytherin on it. It's not my fault if you can't read."

"Well, obviously that sign isn't there now, so your reservation is null."

"Fabray! The first game of the season is next week, and it's Slytherin vs Hufflepuff! Just let us have the field!"

Quinn tapped her chin with her index finger, "Hmm, I guess it does make sense… how about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"The Halloween feast is at the end of the week," Quinn said smiling, "Berry wants New Directions to perform something and asked me to sing a duet with her."

"Um no way," Santana shook her head, already aware of what Quinn wanted her to do.

"Of course, I told her I wouldn't sing with _her _in front of the _entire_ school, but she looked so _sad_. So _dejected. _Finn declined her offer to sing a duet, and so did Kurt. If you tell anyone else, I'll deny it, but I actually felt bad for her for once. So I told her I'll ask someone else to sing with her. That seemed to satisfy her."

"No! No way!" Santana said, "It's not worth it. You can practice today. I'll get it later."

She was about to turn around when Quinn said, "But wait, Santana! You can have the field now _and_ our practice time tomorrow afternoon."

"Nope, still not worth it."

"Okay then," Quinn shrugged, "I guess it'll be okay if Brittany found out that you were the one to transfigure Lord Tubbington into a cup and kept him in the kitchen for two days."

Santana stared at her in shock and gripped her bat, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would."

"What was I supposed to do? That damn cat tore up my best robe and hid my wand in his litter box! His litter box, Quinn!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow and pretended to yawn.

"Okay, fine. You got a deal. But we have the pitch tomorrow and the day after, too."

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn said, walking away and waving goodbye, "Have fun."

The other Slytherins walked over to the center of the pitch after the Ravenclaws had left. Santana just finished putting her gear on when Karofsky tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Lopez," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "We've got another problem."

"Oh. God." Santana moaned, as she looked over to see Brittany walking towards her, wearing her Quidditch practice robes and carrying her broomstick.

"Hey, Santana!" Brittany said with a smile, "Um, sorry to interrupt your practice, but I had the pitch reserved for Hufflepuff at this time."

Santana took a deep breath and hung her head. She was really tired of arguing over the field, and she especially didn't want to do it with her girlfriend. Then she remembered the deal she made with Quinn, and the fact that they have Ravenclaw's practice sessions for the next two days.

"Sorry, Britt. We'll get off."

"Thanks, Santana!" Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and turned towards her team, "Alright, everybody, let's get started!"

"Oh, come on, Lopez!" Karofsky yelled behind Santana.

"Shut it, Karofsky!" she snapped. _Damn it. Made that deal with Quinn for nothing, _she thought.

As Santana and her team stalked off the field, she saw Quinn by the stands. Quinn waved playfully at her with a triumphant smirk on her face. Before walking away, she made exaggerated singing gestures as if to mock Santana and her forthcoming duet with Rachel.

_What a bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If anyone's got a suggestion for a song that Rachel and Santana could sing as a duet, please let me know. Cause I have no idea what I want them to sing. Haha._  
><em>


	3. Requirement Room Trainwreck Extravaganza

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Glee don't belong to me, yadda yadda.

**Author's Note: **In case anyone is wondering, this doesn't take place in any particular time. Just don't worry about chronology. If it's important, I'll let you know, or you can probably figure it out. ;)

* * *

><p>"Santana, are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"Rachel, are you sure you don't want me to _silencio_ your ass?" Santana took her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at Rachel.

"I just want to make sure you know where you're going. I heard Filch has tightened up security around here. If he finds us here, I could have my prefect status revoked. And he already has it in for the glee club. What if he gets all of us in trouble, too? I told you we shouldn't have come here. Not to mention—"

"Okay, that's enough now, Berry! I knew I shouldn't haven't brought you along" Santana hissed. Rachel just gave her a disgruntled look, "Jesus, we're here, okay. Look."

She pointed at the wall across from them, where a large door suddenly appeared. They glanced around the corridor, making sure that they haven't been seen, before entering.

"Ah look, they finally made it!" Puck said walking towards them with drinks, "Thought you guys chickened out."

The entire glee club was gathered around a large empty room, music that seemed to come from thin air, filling the space. Other sixth and seventh year students that weren't from New Directions were also present.

"Firewhiskey?" Rachel asked, taking a glass that Puck handed to her and Santana, "How did you get this?"

"A man has his ways," Puck replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever," Santana took a sip of her drink, "What are all these other guys doing here? I thought it was just a glee club thing. Not that I'm complaining."

"Honey, I told you I was gonna have a party. And by party," he looked around at all the guests and raised his glass, "I mean, _PARTY!"_

Everyone else in the room lifted their drinks in the air and cheered in response. The music got louder and they all started swaying around. Santana felt slender arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She turned around to find Brittany's bright blue eyes gazing down at her.

"Hi." Brittany said, a playful smile on her face.

"Hi."

"What took you so long?" Brittany bent down and leaned her forehead against Santana's, their noses slightly brushing against each other, "I was getting bored."

"Sorry," Santana brought her arms around Brittany's neck and closed the small distance between their lips, "I was sneaking out of the common room when Rachel saw me. I swear that hobbit is the only prefect that actually takes her job seriously."

"I take my job seriously," Brittany leaned back and pouted. Santana pulled her forward again.

"I know you do, babe. But you don't have a stick up your ass 24/7, unlike Quinn and Rachel," Brittany giggled softly, "Those two seriously need to loosen up once in a while."

"Rachel seems loose."

Santana looked over her shoulder to find Rachel and Finn against a column. They hadn't even been there for ten minutes, and Rachel was already tipsy and trying to make out with Finn. Finn was holding her at arms length, telling her to slow down.

"Damn, that girl's a lightweight," Santana chuckled before turning back to Brittany.

She smiled into another kiss while running her fingers through Brittany's hair. Brittany's own hands ran down Santana's back, and she swayed both their bodies to the music.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, everybody was a little tipsy, while others, such as Rachel, were completely wasted. She was currently leaning against Finn playing with his face, while he kept swatting her hands away trying to get her to stop. Mike and Tina were a few feet away from them, basically sucking face. Santana watched them in disgust.<p>

"Gross, you guys. I already can't tell the difference between you two, now I really can't tell where one starts and the other ends. You literally are the Asian Fusion," Santana laughed at her own joke.

"That's mean," Brittany lightly slapped Santana on the arm.

"Yeah, Santana, that's mean," Quinn teased. She had been standing beside them during most of the party, drinking and ignoring everybody else. Santana gave her a scowl and tucked her head under Brittany's chin.

"Hello, ladies," a seventh year Ravenclaw staggered towards them, stopping by Quinn, "Hey, Quinn, enjoying the partyyy?" he slurred.

"Yeah, totally," Quinn appeared disinterested and turned her back to him.

"Howsa Quidditch season going so far?"

"You tell me, Alex. You're on the team, too."

"AHA! You're totally right about that!" Alex reached to pat Quinn's shoulder, but she shrugged him off, "So, _cap-ee-tan_, how bout we sneak off somewhere and, you know, get our mack on."

Santana and Brittany had been watching this entire exchange, and at the sound of her own words, Santana jolted out of Brittany's embrace.

"Oh, you did not just steal my line!" Brittany reached out towards Santana, ready to hold her back in case she decided to get violent.

Alex just looked at them confused, and then turned his attention back to Quinn, only to find that she had already started walking away.

"Hey, wait a second!" he grabbed onto Quinn's arm and spun her around.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"Something going on here?" Puck came up from behind Santana and Brittany, glaring at Alex.

Alex looked at Quinn, then back to Puck. He was a little frightened at how quickly he brought attention to himself.

"Naw man, sorry. I was just—"

"Just what?" Puck took a step towards Alex.

"Nothin. Sorry, I'm just gonna leave now…" he looked at his feet and walked away.

Puck bent his head down to make eye contact with Quinn, "You okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't do anything. You didn't have to…"

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure he wasn't planning on doing anything. Otherwise, I'd have to show him why they call me one of Hogwart's greatest Beaters."

Santana scoffed, "Ha! You wish," Puck gave her a look and she snickered, turning her attention towards Brittany.

Puck scratched at his neck nervously, "So uh, are you enjoying the party?"

"Honestly? Not really. It kinda sucks," Quinn replied jokingly.

"Huh. Okay," Puck was a little insulted, but he sensed the playful banter in Quinn's tone, "Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that."

The music started to pick up more and transitioned into a more energetic dance beat. Puck held out his hand, inviting Quinn to dance. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Santana and Rachel returned to the Slytherin dormitories. Santana had a very a difficult time leading Rachel back, and had to carry her over her shoulder the rest of the way. At some point, Rachel started to sing loudly, waking up the portraits on the stairwells. Santana put a silencing charm on her and was relieved that they were able to make it back to the dorms without getting caught.<p>

Santana not-so-gently threw Rachel onto her bed and then changed into her pajamas. When she was about to blow out the candle on her nightstand, she looked over at Rachel to see her mouth still moving, but no words coming out. Santana smiled to herself, wondering why she didn't silence Rachel more often.


	4. The Halloween Feast

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! I was expecting myself to give up after only the first chapter, but you guys keep me going. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And keep doing your thang~

I'd also like to thank **CrimsonJoy**, who suggested the song for Rachel and Santana's duet. I thought it was perfect! :)

Without further adieu, the Halloween Feast! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>All of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling, and pumpkins floated through the air. There were bats flying around the students, and every once in a while, the ghosts gliding throughout the room would try to scare people. This year, Dumbledore decided to try something different and allowed the students to dress up in costumes. Everybody had been looking forward to this night.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes had been working on their costumes since the school year started. When they entered, everyone turned their heads. Kurt was wearing the red uniform of the Irish Guard, with a blue sash. Blaine came in beside him wearing the Blues and Royals uniform, with Mercedes on the other side, wearing a white wedding dress with long lacy sleeves.

"What in the world are you guys supposed to be?" Puck asked when they walked over to where the glee club was sitting.

"Are you that uncultured that you can't recognize the wedding outfits of the Royal Family?" Kurt said, twirling around to show off his costume, "I am obviously Prince William. Blaine here is Prince Harry, and Mercedes is the lovely Kate Middleton."

"Yeah, except hotter," Mercedes laughed, giving Tina a high-five.

"Um, isn't it a little awkward that you're dressed as Prince William, and Blaine is his _brother_?" Sam asked.

"Well, kind of… but this was the only way we could settle who was going to be who," Blaine replied.

"It's Halloween. We can do whatever we want. And we're still the best looking group here anyway," Kurt looked at Sam, Puck, and Finn, who were all dressed in brown rags, and raised an eyebrow, "How fitting. _Neanderthals_."

"Actually, we're cave men," Finn said. Kurt just shook his head.

"You look lovely as always, Quinn."

"Why, thank you, Kurt."

Quinn had her blonde hair up in a bun and wore a light blue gown, reminiscent of Cinderella. Mike and Tina were both dressed as vampires. _Asian vampires are the most vicious of all the vampires_, they said. And Artie wore a lab coat and a wig similar to Albert Einstein's famous hairdo.

"What da hell?" Artie stared at the doors with his mouth open and eyebrows raised.

There by the Great Hall's entrance stood a purple horse with three large horns sticking from its forehead. The eyes were big and crooked, and the stitches on the fabric making up the costume were poorly done, with some strands sticking out. The front legs started walking towards the group, while the back legs stumbled behind unevenly. Other students by the door stared and pointed at it, laughing. The person in the costume lifted the head off, revealing Brittany underneath.

"Hey, guys! Isn't this awesome!" she greeted the glee club and placed the head on the table.

"Wow, Brittany... that's some… costume." Kurt said, eyeing her outfit with skepticism.

"Thanks! But it was Santana who did most of it."

"Well, that explains it."

"Speaking of which, where is Santana?" Artie asked.

They heard a grunt from inside the posterior end of Brittany's costume. She gave it a pat and it wriggled around for a moment.

"She's in here," she said.

The entire group burst out laughing, and Artie almost fell back on his wheelchair. Brittany twisted her body around to unzip the middle section of the costume, revealing Santana. She stood up, immediately taking a deep breath, and brushed the hair away that had clung to her face from sweat.

"Oh, man!... This… is rich!" Quinn said in between breaths.

"Yeah. Keep laughing. Go on," Santana crossed her arms and huffed.

Kurt and Tina started crying, and Mercedes' laughter filled an entire corner of the hall, attracting even more attention to Brittany and Santana's costume. Puck gripped on to a chair to balance himself and pointed at the large horse's butt that Santana was wearing as pants.

"Nice _ass_, Lopez," he started to laugh even more.

"You are all on my list! All of you!" Santana glared at them with contempt.

They started to settle down, taking deep breaths to calm themselves. Mike held on to Sam to steady him, and Quinn dabbed her eyes with a napkin. Brittany tilted her head to get a good look at Santana's behind.

"I like your ass, San," she deadpanned, causing the group to burst out laughing all over again.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Santana asked, ignoring everybody's laughter, "I only noticed 'cause I've gone five minutes without wanting to rip my own ears off."

"That would be gross," Brittany said, "And I like your ears, too. Just as much as your ass."

Just then, a blonde, curly-haired girl, dressed in a white dress, came running into the Great Hall. She headed towards the glee club and shoved a black coat into Santana's arms.

"Santana, hurry up and put that on!" she shouted. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who is that?" Brittany whispered to Tina.

"Rachel, what did you do to your hair?" Finn asked, picking at Rachel's blonde curls.

Rachel slapped his hand away, "It's for our duet! I put a Colour Change Charm on it. It's important for a performer to fully evoke their character. A wig just would not suffice!" She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Santana, "Now, it's your turn."

"Hold up!" Santana smacked Rachel's wand away, "You ain't messing with any part of me. Besides, my hair's already black."

"I wasn't going to do anything to your hair! Your skin is supposed to be green!"

"What! No. Nuh uh," Santana started to walk away, but Brittany pulled her back, "This is not what I signed up for. I am not going up there in front of everyone with green skin. They've already seen me dressed like a horse's ass!"

"_Three-Horned Blurgle's_ ass," Brittany interjected.

"Santana, it's part of the performance. Have you no respect for the arts?"

"Yeah, Santana, have you no respect for the arts?" Quinn mocked.

"This is all your fault, Tubbers!" Santana pointed at Quinn, "I'm gonna get you back for this. Watch out!"

Quinn just laughed, and Brittany rubbed Santana's back to calm her down.

"Okay, let's get this done," Rachel readied her wand, "We're on in ten minutes."

"This night just gets better and better," Quinn snickered.

"_Multicorfors!_"

* * *

><p>"Good evening, students!" Professor Dumbledore's voice resonated throughout the Great Hall, "I hope you are all enjoying tonight's feast. We have a very special performance from Hogwart's very own glee club, and I expect all of you to give them your full attention and respect. They will be performing 'What Is This Feeling?' from the popular Muggle Broadway Classic, <em>Wicked<em>. Now, without further adieu, New Directions!"

Dumbledore walked back to his seat, while the teachers at the front started clapping. Most of the students were groaning and rolling their eyes, clapping without much enthusiasm. Other students were quietly chuckling, and a few mocking cheers could be heard. Rachel and Santana walked up to the front of the hall, Rachel standing on one side, and Santana on the other. A couple students by the front choked on their drinks when they took in the sight of Santana's green skin. She shot them a menacing glare, immediately silencing them.

"Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle," Rachel started to speak.

"My dear father," Santana said in annoyance.

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,  
>But of course I'll care for Nessa<br>But of course I'll rise above it  
>For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,<br>Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…_

Rachel looked over at Santana with a puzzled expression.

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe…_

Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel then looked back at the students in front of her.

"Blonde," she spoke. They continued to switch back and forth between lines.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?  
>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you<br>My pulse is rushing  
>My head is reeling<br>My face is flushing  
>What is this feeling fervid as a flame?<br>Does it have a name?  
>Yeeeeesssss,<br>Loathing unadulterated loathing  
>For your face<br>Your voice  
>Your clothing<em>

As they continued singing, the rest of New Directions walked down both sides of the hall towards the front. They lined up behind Rachel and Santana and in front of the staff table. Once the two Slytherins finished their verse, the rest of the club started singing.

_Dear Galinda you are just too good  
>How do you stand it I don't think I could<br>She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias  
>But Galinda you're a martyr<em>

Rachel stood at the center and raised both her arms toward the ceiling.

_Well, these things are sent to try us._

_Poor Galinda forced to reside  
>With someone so disgusticified<br>We just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
>We share your<br>Loathing!_

At that last line, Rachel and Santana's voices joined together, with New Directions singing their lines in the background.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new (Unadulterated loathing!)  
>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you (For her face!)<br>My pulse is rushing (Her voice, her clothing!)  
>My head is reeling (Let's just say!)<br>(We loathe it all!) Oh, what is this feeling!_

Santana met Rachel at the center and they stood facing each other. Santana had a couple inches on Rachel, so she leaned over her as they glared at each other.

_Loathing! (Loathing!)  
>There's a strange exhilaration (Loathing!)<br>In such total detestation (Loathing!)  
>It's so pure it's so strong (Loathing!)<em>

They spun around with their backs to each other and crossed their arms.

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last<br>And I will be_

They slowly took a few steps forward as they sang the last verse, with the other club members harmonizing in the background.

_Loathing for forever loathing  
>Truly, deeply loathing youu<br>My whole life long!  
>(Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!)<br>_

"Boo!" Santana yelled in Rachel's face.

Rachel faked a scream, and on the very last note of the song, she placed her hands on her hips and flashed her "show face" at the audience. Santana was also grinning widely and breathing deeply. The adrenaline rush from performing was exhilarating for the both of them.

The students watching were silent for a moment, but then suddenly started clapping and cheering with real enthusiasm. All of New Directions stared at them in awe, not expecting the kind of applause they were receiving. The teachers also enjoyed the performance, and Dumbledore quietly applauded them as well, nodding his head in approval.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel exclaimed. The glee club gathered around her and Santana, enveloping them in a group hug. "They actually liked it! They actually liked it!"

Everyone in the club congratulated Rachel and Santana. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed the top of head, Brittany doing the same to Santana.

"I'm so proud of you," they both said.

"I gotta say, Berry," Santana said to Rachel. She was even more surprised than everybody else that they received such a positive response, "Singing with you wasn't as bad as I thought it was going be. It was actually… pretty fun."

Rachel beamed at Santana's unexpected compliment.

"Now, turn my skin back to normal, or I'm never doing this with you again," Rachel's face fell, but then brightened again when she noticed the playful tone in Santana's voice.

"I don't know, Santana," Brittany said so only Santana could hear, "I kinda like your green skin. It's... _hot_," She blew into Santana's ear at that last word, causing her to shiver. Brittany glanced around and continued, "You know, the prefects' bathroom is probably empty right about now…" Santana's eyes shot open and she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Um, you guys, this was fun and all, but I just remembered I had something to do. I'll see you guys later," she announced to the glee club. She grabbed Brittany's wrist and pushed her way through the crowd, running straight out of the Great Hall with Brittany giggling the entire time.


	5. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, so I'm aware that Hogwarts has a fixed schedule for Quidditch games every year, buttt frankly, I don't really care. Haha. So in my story, first game of the year goes to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I had an incredibly fun time writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>Hufflepuff's Quidditch team was anxiously seated inside their tent. The first Quidditch match of the year was about to start and Brittany stood at the front going over plays and giving last-minute pep talks. Mike sat in the front row, listening intently and gripping his Beater's bat. Sam was beside him, squinting at the chalkboard with the plays drawn all over it and silently going over each detail.<p>

"I know last year was a tough year for us, guys, and Slytherin beat us really badly. But you've all been working really hard during practice, and I'm confident we're going to do great this year. You all remember the Schrödinger's Cat play that I showed you last week, right?" Everyone nodded at Brittany, "Good. I think it's totally gonna win us the Quidditch Cup this year. Lord Tubbington and I worked really hard on it. But just so you know, even if we don't win the Cup, or even today's game, I'm still really proud of you guys. And the most important thing is that we have fun! Okay, bring it in!"

Everyone gathered around in a circle and did one last cheer before exiting the tent and out into the pitch. The Slytherin team was already outside, circling the pitch as Jacob Ben Israel announced each player's name. Brittany watched nervously, but then smiled when Mike patted her on the shoulder.

"You're doing a great job as captain, Britt. Way better than Webb last year," he reassured her. He stared at everyone in the stands that were cheering on Slytherin. Many people lost their confidence in Hufflepuff after its failed season last year, and it only intensified when they found out that Brittany Pierce of all people was voted captain this year. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together in a look of determination.

"Thanks, Mike," she said, "That means a lot."

"And last but not least, Slytherin's second Beater and captain, Santana Lopez!" Jacob shouted into the microphone.

"No problem. Now let's get out there," Mike gave Brittany's shoulder one more squeeze and jumped onto his broom, pushing his legs off the ground and propelling himself into the air.

"Yeah, we'll show 'em!" Sam said coming up behind them.

"Show them what?" Brittany asked innocently as she followed Sam and Mike on her broomstick.

"Flying right by Slytherin's goal post is one of Hufflepuff's Beaters, Mike Chang!" The crowd cheered and Tina could be heard from Ravenclaw's tower screaming Mike's name. He laughed and when Tina blew a kiss at him, he pretended to catch it and patted his cheek.

"And there goes Hufflepuff's Seeker, Brittany Pierce! This is Brittany's third year as Seeker, but first year as captain. After Hufflepuff came in last place in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup last year, people have lost faith in its team. I'm not really sure how much better they're going to fare this year with Pierce—AH!" Jacob's commentary was interrupted when a flash of green flew right past him.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, Jewfro!" Santana threatened.

"Uh-um, nevermind! I mean, I'm sure Hufflepuff's going to do great this year!" Jacob corrected. Santana lifted a corner of her lips. She looked over at Brittany who had her head hanging down, embarrassed. When Brittany looked up and made eye contact with her, Santana winked and gave her two thumbs up.

_You're gonna do great! _Santana mouthed. Brittany gave her a small smile in response.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle to get everyone's attention. The crowd cheered, anxious for the game to begin. Each player gripped the handles of their brooms as Madam Hooch prepared to release the balls. Santana glanced around the stands and at her team, smirking confidently. Brittany focused on the Golden Snitch and narrowed her eyes in quiet resolve.

Once Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, Sam launched himself at it, grabbing it before any other Chaser could. Mike swung his bat and aimed the first Bludger at Slytherin's Seeker. Brittany darted past him, focused solely on the Snitch. Santana saw her, but before she could aim a Bludger in her direction, Sam passed her and headed straight towards Slytherin's goal.

"Shit!" Santana cursed. She turned around and chased after him, waiting for a Bludger to fly by so she could direct it towards Sam. Santana followed him from behind, while a Slytherin Chaser flew towards him from the front. Sam lifted his broom, dodging the Chaser and leaving him and Santana to collide. Sam looked over his shoulder and smirked at the collision he had caused. When he was near the goals, he pulled his arm back and threw the Quaffle into the tallest goal post with all his might. Azimio, Slytherin's Keeper, tried to block it, but he was too slow.

"Incredible!" Jacob yelled in surprise, while the Hufflepuff stands went wild. "Sam Evans makes the very first goal of the year, earning Hufflepuff ten points!"

The Quaffle was thrown back into play, and once again, Sam was the first Chaser to reach it. Karofsky immediately shot a Bludger towards him, but Mike flew to Sam's side just in time to deflect it. Mike stayed beside Sam as they shot across the pitch towards Slytherin's goals. The field was just a blur of yellow and green as Hufflepuff Chasers distracted the other team, protecting Mike and Sam as they neared the goal posts.

Suddenly, Santana came down and rammed into Mike, knocking him towards the ground. She then proceeded to dig her side into Sam. But before he could lose his balance, another Hufflepuff Chaser appeared from in front of him. Sam passed the Quaffle to him, and he quickly shot it through one of Slytherin's hoops.

"Another amazing goal from Hufflepuff!" Jacob exclaimed. He started pulling on his hair as he squealed through the microphone, "Hufflepuff is now leading twenty to zero! Slytherin better pick up the slack!" Santana growled as she threw a glare towards Jacob's direction, and he recoiled in fright.

Brittany laughed as she and another Hufflepuff high-fived each other. The Snitch fluttered by her at that moment and she quickly replaced her smile with a fierceness only seen when she was dancing. Slytherin's Seeker was already headed towards it when Brittany easily passed him. They raced around the pitch, shoving each other as they both tried to reach for the Snitch.

"Hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen! Both Seekers are nearing the Snitch. This looks like it's going to be a close one! My body is shaking with anticipation!"

The Slytherin Seeker was small compared to Brittany and she used that to her advantage. She drove him towards the sidelines and gave one more shove, causing him to crash into one of the towers. The spectators gasped at Brittany's unexpected aggression. She continued to chase after the Snitch, but when she reached out for it, a Bludger hit the front of her broomstick, causing her to spin around in circles.

"Oooh! Pierce takes a nasty hit from a Bludger! It seems Karofsky's happy about it though!" Karofsky watched as Brittany tried to regain control of her broom, a smug smile on his face and his bat resting on his shoulder, "Santana on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Santana screams, coming up beside Karofsky, "Watch who you're aiming for!"

"It's part of the game, Lopez!" he yells back.

"If she gets hurt, I'll—"

"And Brittany seamlessly recovers from the hit! Amazing! That is a true dancer's grace!"

Santana and Karofsky immediately turned their attention back to Brittany. Brittany had dashed straight towards the Snitch again, having never lost sight of it. As Karofsky tried to catch up to Brittany, Santana shot a Bludger between her and the Snitch, hoping to distract her without actually hitting her. Brittany remained completely unfazed, however, and neared the Snitch.

"_Another_ ten points for Hufflepuff!" Santana and Karofsky both halted and snapped their heads towards Slytherin's goal posts, where Sam had scored once again.

Brittany saw her opening. She steadied her broom as she scooched her butt forward and leaned over the front of her handle. Her broom tipped forward as she outstretched her arm and her fingers wrapped around the Snitch.

"BRITTANY PIERCE HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" The crowds broke into a deafening applause. "IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! HUFFLEPUFF HAS WON 180 TO ZERO!"

Brittany landed gracefully on the ground, still holding onto the Snitch. The rest of her team gathered around her. They lifted her up and cheered her name, and everyone in the stands celebrated Hufflepuff's stunning win. Brittany laughed as her teammates bobbed her up and down in the air. Her face brightened, and she blushed as everyone complimented her for her seeking and captaining skills.

Meanwhile, Santana was scolding the Slytherin team for underestimating Hufflepuff and not trying hard enough. She started hitting Azimio for not saving any goals, and then turned her attention to Karofsky. They had to pull her off him, but she continued to kick and flail in their arms.

"Santana!" At the sound of Brittany's voice, Santana settled down and her teammates let her go. A large grin replaced her scowl when she saw how elated Brittany was. "Santana, we won!"

"Yeah, Britt, you did! Congratulations!" Santana giggled and held onto Brittany's arms as she jumped up and down.

"Sorry, that you lost. But it's not my fault my team is better yours." Santana laughed at Brittany's bluntness.

"Nah, Slytherin's still better than Hufflepuff. You're just a better captain than I am." Brittany looked down at her feet bashfully. Santana softly poked her nose, "It's still only the first match though. We're still going to win the Quidditch Cup at the end of the year."

"You wish," Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, "Hufflepuff's totally going to win that cup. Then I'm gonna put something hot in it, put it to my lips, and empty out every last drop. Sayin' what's up to my cup," she hummed.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like Slytherin and Hufflepuff's captains are going to make out!" Jacob's voice roared through the speakers, "Now these girls know how to celebrate a win! OW!" McGonagall slapped him over the head and pulled him away from the microphone by the ear. Santana just rolled her eyes at Jacob's perversion. She linked her pinky with Brittany's and walked them off the field.

"Come on, let's go and celebrate. And I'll explain to you how Slytherin is better than Hufflepuff."

"We're still going to win."

"Haha! Yeah, right. I'll show you." Santana nudged Brittany with her elbow.

"No, seriously. Show me what?"


	6. Hogsmeade

**Author's Note: **Hey, everybody! I'm putting this up way later than I planned. I apologize. I watched Deathly Hallows on Friday, and I needed a few days to emotionally recover.

Anyways, this chapters's a bit different than the others. Not much Brittana. I want to try focusing on other characters and making this more of an ensemble piece (but with Brittana still being the main pairing of course.) =)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter or Glee doesn't belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

><p>"Psst… psst… Quinn!"<p>

"What, Berry!" Quinn lifted her head from her _Advanced Potion-Making _textbook and quietly yelled at Rachel, hoping not to attract Professor Snape's attention. Rachel smiled, ignoring Quinn's obvious annoyance, and leaned across the lab table.

"Well, the glee girls plus Kurt and I are visiting Hogsmeade this weekend, and I wanted to know if you would like to accompany us," she whispered, "I really hope you'll accept my invitation."

"Why would I want to spend the day with you, Berry?"

"It's not just me. It's everyone. Even Santana agreed to come along." Quinn raised her eyebrow at this. Surely, Santana didn't actually _agree _to go and was only going because of Brittany, "Please come, Quinn. It looks like you need some girl-plus-Kurt-bonding."

Quinn scoffed, "What makes you think I want to bond with _you_ guys? Is this the only reason you invited me? Sorry Rachel, but I don't need some pity party."

"What? No!—"

"Is there something interesting you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Miss Fabray?" Quinn slowly turned around in her seat, only to face Snape looming over her with his arms crossed.

"Um, no, Sir, I was just…"

"Perhaps, Ravenclaw would like it if I deducted 50 points for disturbing my class?" Quinn was about to object when they heard glass shattering from across the room. Snape swiftly crossed the gap separating Quinn and Rachel's table from Artie and Santana's.

"Miss Lopez and Mister Abrams, care to explain why some of my lab equipment is lying broken on the floor?" Santana straightened her shoulders and smoothed down her Slytherin tie. Artie nervously pushed his glasses up his nose and gawked towards Snape.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. It's just… Santana… she… you see—"

"Just spit it out, Mister Abrams. And don't mumble." Snape said impatiently.

"Sorry, Sir. It's just. Santana was threatening me and I accidentally backed into the table knocking some of the vials over and I promise it won't happen again and I'll replace them I swear." Artie admitted all at once.

"That's no excuse for recklessness in my classroom. 150 points from Ravenclaw," Snape turned to the other Ravenclaw students in the room. "You can all thank Miss Fabray and Mister Abrams and their need to disrupt my class." Quinn shot a glare at Rachel, who guiltily shrunk down in her chair. Before returning to the front of the classroom, Snape said, "And learn to control your temper, Santana." Santana nodded her head and sat down at her seat.

"So what was that about Love Potions and Brittany, Hot Wheels?" she whispered to Artie, smirking. Artie lowered his head, but not before shooting Santana a look of contempt. "Yeah, thought so."

/ /

"Ugh, I hate that class," Quinn said walking out of the classroom beside Santana. "It's never the Slytherin students who get in trouble even though they're always the cause of it." Santana grinned smugly at the reminder. "Seriously, Rachel chatters on and on, and who gets scolded? Me! It's not my fault she _never _shuts up!"

"Preaching to the choir, Q."

"Quinn! Wait up!" Quinn and Santana turn around to find Rachel rushing towards them.

"Speak of the devil," Santana rolled her eyes and quickly walked away, leaving Quinn behind to deal with Rachel.

"So, will you be coming on our visit to Hogsmeade?" Rachel asked once she caught up to Quinn.

"No."

"But—"

"Listen, Rachel," Quinn sighed. "Thanks for the invite. But I don't need any _bonding _with you or the others. I get enough of that in glee club."

"Well, and I mean no offense by this, but I wouldn't really say you interact with anyone else in glee club besides Santana and Brittany. And it's nice to get out of the castle every once in a while, you know—" Quinn exhaled loudly.

"Okay, fine!" she snapped, causing Rachel to back away just a little bit. "I will come on your little trip. Just please stop with your incessant babbling!" Rachel's face brightened and she squealed in delight.

"Yes! I'm so glad! I promise it will be very enjoyable!"

/ /

The walk to Hogsmeade sucked.

Quinn shuffled behind the main group with her chin buried in her scarf and her hands stuffed in her pockets. She turned around to see what Santana and Brittany were doing. They were well behind everyone else, off in their own little world as usual. Every once in a while Quinn could hear them whispering and giggling softly. Brittany's Hufflepuff scarf was wrapped around both of their necks, keeping them cuddled closely together. Her arm was around Santana's shoulder, and it looked as if Santana fit perfectly against Brittany's side.

Ahead of Quinn, Kurt linked arms with Mercedes, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Tina and Rachel walked beside them; all four of them huddled close together to keep warm. The first ten minutes of the walk was spent with Rachel talking about Finn, until the topic shifted over to Mike. Now the subject of conversation was Sam.

"I don't get it. Like, is he interested in me, or is he not?" Mercedes asked the group.

"Trust me," Tina said. "He likes you. He's just a little shy."

"Well, that boy needs to step up then. Because I am not making the first move."

"He needs encouragement though," Kurt added. "Maybe he's not sure that _you're _interested in him. Like with me and Blaine last year. I was crushing on him for so long, but he always acted like I was _just _a friend to him. Then I started to get a little more _flirtatious_—" he playfully bumped his hip against Mercedes', "—and before I knew it, he was confessing that he had feelings for me, but was scared that I didn't feel the same way."

"Yeah, Cedes. You just gotta work it!" Tina laughed, walking ahead of the group and swaying her hips. Kurt followed with one hand on his hip and his lips pursed. Quinn watched as they continued to play around and pretend they were super models. When Rachel looked over her shoulder, Quinn caught her attention and her smile faltered. She started to slow down her steps until her pace was even with Quinn's.

"Hi," she said softly. Quinn glanced at her to acknowledge her presence, but didn't say a word. "Having fun?"

"Totally," Quinn replied, a faint hint of sarcasm in her voice. Rachel looked down at her feet for a moment, and then back at Quinn.

"I hope on stopping by Dominic Maestro's when we get to Hogsmeade. Maybe we can find some sheet music for glee club."

"Cool."

"Although chances are, we won't find anything from the Muggle world. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the wizarding world's music! But seeing as I am Muggle-born, I do have quite the affinity for their music. My fathers practically raised me on Broadway music."

"Yes, Rachel, I know." Quinn's voice was void of any emotion. She stared straight ahead, focused on nothing in particular. Rachel lowered her head, disappointed that she failed to make conversation with Quinn, and they walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in silence.

/ /

"Seriously, Rachel, we really _don't _want to hear about you and Frankenteen's late-night rendezvous to the library. I mean, first: the library? Really? That's like, the least sexy place to get it on. Second: what's the most that you two do? Sit around whispering 'sweet nothings' into each other's ears while giving him little pecks on the cheek, and _maybe _letting him graze one of your boobs, or whatever you call that brick wall of yours." The group was gathered around a large table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. They each had a mug of Butterbeer and were once again discussing their significant others.

"Actually, _Santana_," Rachel replied, "Finn and I have made it past, what some would call—" she put her fingers up to make air quotes "—first base, and are quite on our way to second." Santana made a gagging noise, while Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina just scrunched up their faces, obviously uncomfortable at the direction the conversation has taken.

"Okay, TMI, Rachel. TMI," Kurt said in slight disgust.

"And by the way, you seem to spend a lot of time thinking about the size of my chest and what I do with Finn. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Santana?" Rachel crossed her arms, waiting for some witty retort that she knew wasn't coming. Instead, Santana spit out the Butterbeer that she had been drinking. The others tried to hold back their laughter, and even Quinn, who had been sitting there silently, chuckled a little.

"Santana, do you want to give Rachel sweet lady kisses, too?" Brittany asked with a small frown on her face.

"UGH! God, no! I'd rather make out with one of the gargoyles in the courtyard than with Rachel Goblin-Nosed Berry!"

"I totally did that one time," remarked Brittany.

"Okay, seriously guys," Tina interrupted, "Can we please talk about something else now? This is getting really awkward."

"You're the ones who keep bringing up your boyfriends. I mean, come on! Don't you have any lives outside of your relationships?"

"Yeah, you should talk, Santana." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that, Hobbit?"

"Santana's right," Everybody whipped there heads toward Quinn, shocked that she had finally spoken up, "I'm getting a little tired of hearing about all of your love lives." Rachel looked at her sympathetically. She was about to say something when the band in the inn started playing some lively music.

Brittany gasped, "Let's dance!" She grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the center of the inn. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina promptly followed them.

"You don't want to dance?" Rachel asked Quinn from across the table after they had been left alone.

"No. Not really in the mood." Rachel awkwardly played with the edge of her mug.

"Sorry," Quinn raised her eyebrow curiously. "I invited you to come with us here, but you don't look like you're having fun. Sorry."

"No," Quinn shook her head. "It's fine. You were right; it's nice to get out of the castle sometimes. And watching you and Santana bicker is pretty entertaining." They both exchanged a tiny smile, but Rachel's immediately faded.

She lightly smacked her own head in realization. "Ugh, you must feel so uncomfortable listening to me babble on and on about Finn all day. I'm so sorry. Really, Quinn. I never meant to offend you, and I would never purposely try to rub something in your face—"

"Rachel, relax," Quinn chuckled softly. "Finn is so two years ago. Talk about him as much as you want. He's your boyfriend," she paused for a moment. "On second thought: not as much as you want. It's annoying if you talk about _anything _too much."

Rachel ignored the last comment. "What about Mercedes and Sam?"

"Sam's nice, but he's just a friend now. In fact, I think he and Mercedes are kind of cute together," Quinn shrugged. Rachel stayed silent for a second before looking up shyly.

"… and Puck?"

Quinn gazed at her drink thoughtfully, "Puck and I were never a thing, Rachel. It was just a short fling that never should have happened in the first place." There was a hint of doubt in her voice that both girls noticed, but Quinn just shrugged. "Let's face it; I just don't have much luck with guys."

"That is not true, Quinn." Rachel said with such conviction, startling Quinn. "I am positive that every single guy at school has at least a small crush on you, and if it's not a crush, than they're probably head over heels in love with you."

"No, that's just the Veela blood in me working its magic. They don't really like _me._"

"You're wrong, Quinn," By this time, Rachel had moved around the table so that she was sitting right next to Quinn. She shifted a little awkwardly in her seat when Rachel had grabbed her hand and stared at her intensely. "Quinn, you are the most beautiful and most intelligent girl I have ever met. And that has nothing to do with your Veela heritage. That's just who _you _are. And I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but that doesn't mean that I don't admire you because I _do. _And okay, fine, I'll admit, sometimes I'm a little jealous of you. Of course, _I _am the better singer, but then I look at you and I think 'wow, Quinn has such beautiful eyes, and such a nice nose. I wish I looked like her.' And the way you can command attention with just the slight lift of your chin—wow. If only I could get the rest of glee club to listen to me sometimes. You just have this air of sophistication and superiority about you, unmatched by any other student at Hogwarts. But beneath that cold exterior of yours, lies a kind and gentle young girl. Don't try to deny it. I know that you really do care about glee club, Quinn, even if you don't act like it. And I also know how you get with Santana, but in reality, she's your best friend and you really do love her. I know you feel lonely sometimes, Quinn. But you're an amazing person. And one day, you'll find someone who realizes that about you and will love you for _you_—not the Quinn Fabray that you show everyone as some sort of front, but the _real _Quinn Fabray."

Quinn gawked at Rachel's speech. She was shocked at Rachel's sincerity and had no idea how to respond.

"Wow, Rachel… that's… you think way too highly of me," Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

"It's the truth, Quinn."

"Why are you being so nice? I've been a bitch to you since we've met."

"Because," Rachel sighed. "Despite the way you've treated me over the years—calling me demeaning nicknames, sticking chocolate frogs down my robe, drawing pornographic pictures of me in the girl's lavatory, casting _Engorgio _on my nose when I was giving a presentation in Charms—"

"Okay, I get it!"

"—And I won't even mention all of that drama with Finn—I still believe that we can be friends, Quinn. Really." Rachel smiled. Quinn looked at her intently, and when she realized how genuine Rachel's words were, she returned the smile.

"You know, Berry, you're not that bad," Rachel's face brightened at Quinn's compliment, "Although, I would like it if you cut down on the talking and the singing sometimes…"

Rachel stood up and took Quinn's hand, "Come on; let's dance with the others!" She led Quinn towards the dance floor, but when she realized that Quinn wasn't moving, she looked over at her expectantly.

"Thank you, Rachel," Quinn said softly. "For that talk. And stuff. I really needed it. Thank you," she repeated. Rachel offered her another kind smile that she returned without hesitation this time.

"Any time. Now… let's boogie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Phew! This was a doozy to write. And nothing much even happened. Haha. I just got caught up in all that Faberry. Which by the way, will remain a _friendship _in this story. So I apologize in advance to anyone expecting more than that. =/


	7. First Year Memories: Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

Momo The Great: I thought that both Rachel and Puck should be in either Gryffindor and Slytherin. I decided to put Rachel in Slytherin because one of her biggest characteristics is her dream and ambition to be a star. She most definitely exhibits Gryffindor qualities, but I felt she was more of a Slytherin because of the way she is dedicated to winning and how she gets very upset when she doesn't get a solo and stuff like that.

I settled on Gryffindor for Puck because over the course of the show, he's demonstrated great loyalty towards glee club and his friends. And I don't really think he has the kind of cleverness or ambition that Slytherins are known to have. He acts mainly on impulse and has the nerve of a Gryffindor.

Anywho, back to the story: it takes place during the kids' sixth year, for those of you wondering. But I thought it would be fun to go back once in a while and see what they were up to in previous years, so this is what this chapter is. I hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>In a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express sat an 11-year-old Santana Lopez. She was sitting by the window with her chin resting on her hand looking out at Platform 9 ¾ and watching other young students hug their families goodbye as the train conductor called out for last passengers. She glanced outside at a large clock on the wall.<p>

_10:58._

She slumped back in her chair and sighed. Two more minutes until the train would leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To say that Santana was excited would have been an understatement. She had been waiting for her Hogwarts letter her entire life, and when she finally received one, she immediately had her mother take her to Diagon Alley to start buying supplies.

Santana's musings was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the compartment's door sliding open. She turned her head to find a blonde girl with hazel eyes standing at the entrance inspecting the compartment's insides. Santana had arrived early to Platform 9 ¾ to find the best compartment on the train and was hoping to spend the journey to Hogwarts by herself. She rolled her eyes at the realization that that wasn't going to happen. Just then, the train started to move and the intruder finally acknowledged Santana's presence.

"Oh, hello there. Mind if I sit here?" she asked as she moved to the seat across from Santana, obviously not caring whether her answer was a yes or no. Santana decided that she did not like this girl. The girl held her hand out for Santana to shake. "Quinn Fabray. My father is Russel Fabray. You may have heard of him. He works for the Ministry of Magic and is very close friends with the Minister."

_Fabray. _Yes, Santana had heard that name before. The Fabrays were a snobbish, aristocratic family, and she often heard her father complaining about them whenever their name was mentioned in _The Daily Prophet_. Santana looked at Quinn's challenging glare and then reached to shake her hand. _Two can play this game._

"Santana Lopez. I think our fathers know each other actually. Mine is a Healer at St. Mungo's with a very strong connection to the Ministry," there was a glint of recognition in Quinn's eyes and Santana smiled triumphantly. The Lopez family was just as much of a prominent wizarding family as the Fabrays, and Santana was not going to be one-upped by this Quinn girl.

"Oh, I see," Quinn straightened up her shoulders and lifted her chin in an air of superiority. There was a knock at the door and both girls groaned quietly at the idea of having more company. The door slid open and a small, brunette girl popped her head in.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, walking in and plopping herself down next to Santana. "My name is Rachel Berry! I hope you don't mind me sitting here. The other compartments were full and this seems to be the only one with room left." The two other girls introduced themselves, and Rachel just smiled brightly at them as if they were some magnificent creatures that she had never seen before. "Wow! So you guys must be very familiar with the wizarding society already?"

"Of course! I come from a completely pure-blood family," Santana's eyes widened in comprehension. "Wait, you're not Muggle-born are you?"

"If that means that I have two non-magical parents, then yes, I suppose I am." Santana scooted a little farther away from Rachel, and Quinn shifted uncomfortably and looked awkwardly out the window. Rachel frowned a little, but still tried to make conversation. "So, what houses do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Slytherin, of course. Everyone in my family has been a Slytherin. It would only make sense for me to be one." Santana answered, making sure not to make direct eye contact with Rachel.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. My sister, Frannie, is actually in the Prefects' coach right now. I expect she'll be made Slytherin's Head Girl this year," Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's attempt to prove her superiority again.

"Wow, that's very interesting," Rachel nodded her head in genuine curiosity, "Well, from the research I've been doing this past month, I expect that I'll be sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Santana scoffed, "There's no way that will happen. Slytherin would never accept a Mudblood! They'll probably put you in Hufflepuff with all of the other talentless losers."

Rachel frowned, but talked back, "I happen to have a lot of talent, actually! I probably would have gone to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts if I didn't decide I wanted a more well-rounded education that Hogwarts could give me."

"Yeah, whatever, I really don't care," Santana huffed and crossed her arms. "Ugh, where is that trolley lady? I wants my sweets and I wants them now." With that, she got up to leave. Quinn shook her head with wide eyes as if to say, _don't leave me here with Rachel. _"I'll be right back," Santana said as she walked out, ignoring Quinn's silent pleading.

Santana looked down the corridor, looking for the food trolley. When she didn't see it, she moved into the next carriage, finally spotting it all the way in the end surrounded by other students. As she took a step forward, one of the compartments next to her slid open, and she collided into whoever was leaving.

"Ow."

"Ow!" Santana was about to fall over until she felt someone pulling on her arm, keeping her steady. "Will you watch where you're—" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked up to find clear, blue eyes staring down at her with concern.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" a tall, blonde girl asked. Santana just gaped at her with her mouth slightly opened. She was so absorbed in the way the other girl's eyes seemed to twinkle and how her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. The girl then poked her on the nose, bringing her back to consciousness. "Hello! Anyone in there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I—" Santana shook her head, silently chiding herself for staring so rudely at someone else.

"Oh, thank goodness you can speak!" the girl beamed, and Santana was once again awestruck at the sight of her smile. "I was scared my cat got your tongue. I told Lord Tubbington not to do that, but sometimes he just doesn't listen." Santana looked at her in confusion. "I'm Brittany by the way. Brittany Susan Pierce. But just call me Brittany because it would take too long to say my full name.

"Um, I'm Santana…"

"Santana! What a pretty a name! I was just going to get some snacks from the trolley, Santana. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure…" Santana answered. Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's and led her down the corridor. Normally, Santana didn't like it when people touched her without permission, but there was something oddly comforting about Santana's pinky in Brittany's that she just didn't care.

When they reached the trolley, Santana asked for a licorice wand.

"I'll have one too please," Brittany said.

"I'm sorry, dear. That seemed to have been the last one," the trolley lady replied. Brittany pouted. It was one of the most adorable things Santana had ever seen. She looked down at her own licorice wand then back at Brittany, before handing it over to her.

"Here, Brittany. You can have mine."

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Thank you! It's my favorite!" Brittany's smile made Santana grin in return, and she wondered why she felt the need to be so nice to Brittany. She loved licorice wands, and if it were anyone else instead of Brittany, she would have greedily taken the last one and run off.

Santana and Brittany bought more treats before returning to Brittany's compartment. When Brittany opened the door, Santana saw that the compartment was occupied by a girl and three other boys.

"Hey, guys. This is my new friend, Santana!" Brittany gestured to the shorter girl beside her, and Santana blushed slightly at the mention of the word _friend._ "Santana, this is Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Tina."

Santana nodded towards them in acknowledgement. She felt something furry moving against her legs and she almost jumped back when she saw that it was a large cat. Brittany placed the sweets she had bought on the seat, but kept a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"And this is Lord Tubbington," she said, picking up the overweight cat with ease. "He loves jelly beans. Don't you, Lord Tubbington?" she spoke in a high-pitch, baby-like voice and fed him a jelly bean. "Yes, you do! Especially the bogey-flavored ones!"

Santana sent the other occupants a questioning look, and they all shook their heads in dismissal.

"Want to feed him, Santana?" Brittany held the cat out in front of her.

"Sure, why not?" Santana said, taking a jelly bean from the box. Lord Tubbington stuck his nose out towards Santana's hand, but instead of taking just the jelly bean, he bit down on Santana's fingers. "OW!" she quickly pulled back her hand and held it to her chest. "He just bit me! The stupid cat just bit me!"

"He's not stupid!" Brittany hugged her cat more closely and gave Santana a stern look.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. He's not stupid. But he still bit me!" Santana stuck her hand out to reveal small, red marks on her index finger.

"Lord Tubbington, you should apologize, too." Lord Tubbington just glared at Santana. "Sorry, Santana. He's usually not like this. He's probably a little scared because you're unfamiliar to him." Santana stared at Brittany in disbelief, still clutching onto her injured hand. She turned towards Blaine and Sam when she heard them chuckling.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you, Santana," she glared at Blaine and he held his arms up in defense. "I mean no offense. It's just, we just met him too, but he immediately warmed up to us."

"That's ridiculous," Brittany spoke up. "I like Santana. Lord Tubbington always likes the people I like." She sent Santana a small smile then looked away sheepishly.

_What was that? _Santana thought.

"Anyway," Brittany continued, placing Lord Tubbington back on the floor and taking Santana's hand. "I'm sorry he bit you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Um, it's fine," Santana replied nervously. "And I'm sorry again that I called him a stupid cat. I'm sure he's actually very smart."

"Yeah, he is!" Brittany smiled proudly. "He always beats me at wizard's chess."

Santana ignored the last comment, "Anyway… I better get going now…"

"Aw, why don't you stay here with us?"

"No, it's okay. I was sitting with some other people and I told them I'd be right back."

"Okay, well, it was great meeting you!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, who hesitated before returning the hug. "Maybe we'll be put in the same house, or at least have the same classes. Wouldn't that be exciting! I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends, Santana!"

"Uh yeah," Santana stepped out of the hug and backed out into the corridor. "I-I'll see you around, I guess." Brittany watched her go with a huge grin on her face, until Santana was already in the next coach, out of sight.

"Well, that was awkward…" Brittany finally turned around when she heard Sam speak.

"Y-yeah. S-she was kind of intimidating," Tina stuttered.

"I liked her," Brittany said, playing with the licorice wand that Santana had given her.

"Yeah, well you probably won't be seeing much of her anyway," Brittany looked up at Sam curiously. "She looks like the type to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Well then, I wanna be in Slytherin, too."

"There's no way you'll get into Slytherin, Brittany. You're way too good for those guys," Mike said.

"Don't worry about it, Britt," Blaine reached over and placed his hand over Brittany's. "It doesn't matter what house you're in. You can be friends with anybody you want to be friends with."

Brittany smiled at Blaine's reassurance. She and Santana were going to be the best of friends. She just _knew _it.


	8. Brittany and the Art of Transfiguration

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! Keep it coming. And if you have any critiques, _please _let me know. I'd love to hear anything you have to say. =)

For everyone wondering what houses the kids are in, **SwordOfTheJedi **got it absolutely right in her review, except for Blaine._  
>Gryffindor: <em>Kurt, Finn, Puck, Mercedes_  
>Slytherin: <em>Rachel, Santana, Karofsky, Azimio_  
>Ravenclaw: <em>Quinn, Artie, Tina_  
>Hufflepuff: <em>Brittany, Mike, Sam, Blaine

Also, if anyone cares: Quinn, Kurt, and Brittany are all Seekers. Puck, Santana, Karofsky, and Mike are Beaters. Azimio's a Keeper. And Sam and Finn are Chasers.

* * *

><p>Brittany had always excelled at Transfigurations. There was something about Professor McGonagall's ability to morph into a cat that fascinated her and actually made her want to pay attention to her during class. She also had a feeling that Lord Tubbington thought McGonagall was very attractive in her cat form (not that that wasn't weird or anything), so he was always willing to cooperate instead of acting out like other students' familiars.<p>

McGonagall herself favored Brittany over some of the other students, despite her not even being in Gryffindor and her reputation of being a bit… _eccentric_. But McGonagall knew that she had potential. Especially over the last few years, Brittany had demonstrated exceptional ability in Transfigurations and had even earned an Outstanding on her O.W.L. McGonagall was sure that Brittany would also earn a high mark on her N.E.W.T. Which was why when Brittany came to her asking if she'd mentor her in becoming an Animagus, she had agreed. But first, McGonagall advised that Brittany master human Transfiguration before moving on to more dangerous magic.

So now Brittany was sitting on the ground in the center of the Quidditch practice pitch hunched over her _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _textbook. A rare sight to behold. She never was one for reading and studying, preferring to just go ahead and jump into the action.

"So, remind me why I'm here again?" Tina sat across from Brittany, leaning back on her arms looking bored.

"Professor McGonagall told me I have to learn to walk before I run," Brittany said. "Although I don't really know what that means. Obviously, I can already walk _and _run."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"I need a practice target," Brittany deadpanned.

"W-what?" Tina started to slowly stand up. "Um yeah, I'm just gonna go now before you try to kill me or something.

"Wait, no! Don't go. I need you!" Brittany begged. "Please. I promise you won't get hurt!"

"Why don't you get Santana to help you?"

"She's busy right now. And besides, if something did go wrong, I wouldn't have a girlfriend anymore. That would suck."

"Brittany! You just admitted something could go wrong!" Tina turned around to walk away. "I'm going now. Sorry."

"Wait, wait!" Brittany jumped up and forced Tina back. "I didn't mean it that way. Honestly, nothing bad will happen. I am like, awesome at Transfigurations. Watch." She picked up her wand on the ground and pointed it towards Lord Tubbington, who was lazing around in the grass. "_Piscifors!"_ Lord Tubbington suddenly turned into a large, gray fish, and started thrashing around in the ground.

"Oh my god, Brittany! He can't breathe!" Brittany quickly flicked her wand again, turning Lord Tubbington back into his original body.

"Oh, oops. I didn't think that one through." Brittany pursed her lips and tapped her chin with her wand.

"Brittany. You just almost killed your cat." Tina said incredulously.

"He's fine," Brittany drawled. She waved her hand nonchalantly and walked over to Lord Tubbington who was lying on his side breathing heavily. Once his breathing evened out, he continued to lounge on Brittany's bag as if nothing had happened. Brittany ran her hand over his back. "See, nothing wrong. You're such a good boy, Lord Tubbington!"

Brittany sat back down and opened her book again.

"This is ridiculous," Tina muttered under her breath as she slumped back on the ground.

About five minutes later, Brittany shut the book in frustration.

"Ugh, this is so boring," she huffed. "There's nothing interesting in here." She pondered for a moment before picking up her wand again. "Maybe, I'll just try turning you into a duck first. I like ducks."

Tina groaned, "Seriously, Britt?" she stood up and shut her eyes. "Okay, if I end up losing an arm, I'll—well, I don't really know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."

"Relax, Tina. What could possibly go wrong?" Brittany pointed her wand at Tina and flicked her wand. "_Ducklifors!" _Tina jolted in place at the shock of being hit by the spell. She kept her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and letting out the breath she had been holding, relieved that nothing had actually happened.

"Um… Tina…" Brittany was biting on her nails while looking guiltily down at Tina's feet. Tina hesitantly looked down at her feet, only to find they had been replaced with orange, webbed feet.

"BRITTANY!" Tina squealed. Brittany hastily waved her wand, and Tina fell on her butt as her feet turned back to normal.

"Sorry! I don't know what went wrong! Let me try again!" When Tina tried to speak out, only the sound of a duck's quack came out. She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"No, that's not it either." Tina's eyes crossed as she watched an orange beak start to grow in place of her mouth.

"Oopsie daisie." She started to quack hysterically when white feathers started growing on her arms.

"What am I doing wrong!" Tina's feet grew back into duck's feet, but her beak disappeared.

"Brittany, just stop!" Tina held her hands—well, wings—out, once she gained back the ability to speak normally. "Just turn me back." Brittany did as she was told, but then pointed her wand at Tina again.

"Let me just try again. I swear I'll get it this time."

"No, Britt! Just don't even sweat it."

"I don't sweat, I glisten." Tina turned around in frustration and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Britt. I just remembered I have something to do. Maybe you can ask someone else to help you."

Brittany sat back down on the ground and pouted. She looked over at Lord Tubbington and watched him as he munched on some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that he had dug out from Brittany's bag. "Watcha thinking about, Tubbs?" Lord Tubbington just stared back at her before returning to his jelly beans. Brittany sighed and lay down on her back, disappointed at her cat's lack of response. If she were an Animagus, she'd be able to turn into an animal whenever she wanted to and converse with Lord Tubbington.

/ /

"Uh, sorry. You want to do what exactly?"

"Turn you into a chair," Brittany shrugged. "It should be easy. You're already in a wheelchair. It's like, there's already a connection between you and the chair."

"I don't think that's how it works, Britt." Artie said, furrowing his eyebrows. "And I think I should be a little offended at what you just said, but I'll let it slide because it's you."

"Shh!" they looked over to find Madam Pince glaring at them.

Brittany leaned in closer to Artie and whispered, "Please, Artie."

"I don't know… Tina told me what happened out on the practice pitch…"

"That little tattletale!" she hissed to the side. She looked back up at Artie. "That was just a couple careless errors. I promise that won't happen again."

Artie stared at her doubtfully, "Okay, fine. But I'm leaving if it gets too weird."

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Quiet in the library!" Madam Pince chastised from a distance. When she turned her attention back to whatever she was doing, Brittany stuck her tongue out at her.

/ /

Back on the Quidditch practice pitch, Artie sat shaking in his wheelchair and staring nervously at Brittany's wand.

"Okay… wands at the ready," she raised her wand and gracefully waved it in the air. Artie shut his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Brittany had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and shaking her head in disapproval. "I really don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

Artie looked down and shrieked when he saw his legs were gone. He seemed to be completely melded with his chair, and only the upper portion of his body remained.

"Brittany, what did you do!" he cried.

"Will you relax?" she rolled her eyes and turned him back to normal. "_Untransfiguring_ is easy. It's the actual _transfiguring _I can't seem to get right." She tapped her chin with her index finger. Artie sent her a sympathetic look as her face fell in disappointment.

"You're almost there, Britt. You just need to practice a little more."

"I don't need practice. I'm the best in our year at Transfiguration."

"Um, yeah. Well, you're trying to do some really advanced magic, Brittany. And you want to become an Animagus? That kind of stuff takes _years _to master, and you're still only a student." Brittany pouted. "Listen, I know you could do it. I'm just saying, don't be down if you don't get it right away. You just have to keep practicing."

She sighed and twirled her wand in her hands, "I guess… thanks, Artie."

"Come on, dinner's about to start soon. I'm so hungry I feel like I could eat an entire cow."

"I don't think your stomach could fit something that big."

/ /

After dinner, Brittany returned to the practice pitch alone. She lay out in the center on her back with her hands resting across her stomach. A few minutes had passed when she heard footsteps approaching. She ignored it and continued to stare up at the constellations in the sky.

"Hey, Britt-Britt," Santana sat down beside her and crossed her legs.

Brittany smiled up at her, "Hi."

"So, I heard what you've been up to all day…"

Brittany exhaled loudly and sat up, "Ugh, don't even get me started on that."

"Why are you so upset? You Transfigure better than anyone else I know."

"Well, duh. But it's just… I've been studying human Transfiguration for months now, and I still can't do a complete Transfiguration. You heard what I did to Tina and Artie today."

Santana chuckled softly, but not unkindly, "Oh please, I bet you still did better than I could ever do. How about this—" she gestured towards herself, "—try something on me right now."

"No, I'll just screw up again."

"I bet you won't," Brittany looked up at her with hooded eyes. "I trust you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Brittany reluctantly pulled out her wand from her sleeve and sighed. Santana sat up straighter and closed her eyes smiling. Brittany shut her eyes as well and took a deep breath. She hesitated and they sat in silence for a few moments before she finally lifted her wand in Santana's direction and waved it in an S-formation. When she opened her eyes, Santana wasn't in her line of sight. Brittany panicked for a brief moment until she felt something climbing on to her legs. Her face brightened as she took in the sight of a small, black puppy pawing at her.

"Oh my god! Santana! _Oh my god!" _She swiftly stood up, lifting Santana with her and twirling her around in the air. "Nailed it!" She cuddled Santana against her chest and cooed, "Aren't you the cutest little dog ever!"

Santana grabbed at Brittany's face with her paw and licked her chin. She giggled and kissed Santana's muzzle. Santana barked, but all that came out was a high-pitched yap.

Brittany threw her head back in laughter, "Nice try, Santana, but you're just a tiny dog." Santana barked again. "What's that saying? All bite but no bark? Or is it the other way around? Whatever. My point is: you have neither!" she laughed some more, but stopped when Santana (tried) to growl.

"Oh, okay, fine!" she put Santana down and gripped her wand. "Sheesh, stop being so crabby."

With a flick of her wrist the puppy transformed back into Santana. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she was breathing heavily.

She held a hand to her chest, "Holy. Sweet. Hell. That is something I never want to experience again."

"That was so awesome!" Brittany squealed in delight.

"For you maybe." Brittany launched herself at Santana and hugged her tightly.

"You make the cutest puppy ever!"

"Well, obviously," Santana flipped her hair over her shoulders. "But Britt, if you ever do that again—which I seriously hope you don't—I want to be something less cute and more _badass. _Like a cougar."

"Sure, Santana," Brittany said uninterested, taking Santana's hand and leading her back towards the castle.

"Or like, a cobra."

"Okay."

"No! A dragon! Yeah, a _fire-breathing DRAGON!_"

"Mhmm…"


	9. Duel Club

**Author's Note: **Once again, not much Brittana. This one's more Quick and Finchel. Hope you guys enjoy though. =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. Or Fight Club. ;)

* * *

><p>"So, I knock this kid down, right? Piece of cake," Puck sat on a stone bench in the courtyard surrounded by a few of the glee kids. "But then he gets back up and he's all like, '<em>stupefy!' <em>And me being the _badass _that I am—" he wiggled his eyebrows, and Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes. "—dodges the spell, and then I'm like '_stupefy_ this, _bitch_!' and this kid goes _flying _across the room, crashing into the wall. But he is just not giving up! So he gets back up, and he is _pissed. _Like, practically foaming at the mouth!"

"Did he have rabies?" Brittany questioned.

"So he charges at me, right? Swinging his wand around like a crazy maniac. And I am just like, 'what is _up _with this dude?' And he conjures this snake, and damn, that scared me for a second. But then I remembered, 'dude, I'm the Puckasaurus. This snake is like a worm to me.' So I stick my wand out—"

"Wanky…" Santana interjected.

"—and I'm all like, '_reducto!' _And this thing just bursts into flames! I mean, it was a direct hit!" Puck whacked Finn on the arm to make sure he was paying attention. "You know how I always accidentally set everything on fire whenever I try to use that spell? Yeah, well I hit this snake perfectly, and it literally disintegrates. It was _sick!_ So then I turn back to this kid—man, I don't even remember his name. Some third year from Slytherin or whatever. Freakin' baby.—and he drops his wand and is like 'yield! I yield!' And I'm like, 'hell yeah, you yield. Just like what your mom did last night.' And then he just runs away, and the crowd starts cheering. And this chick from Hufflepuff—damn, I don't remember her name either—comes up to me and says we should meet up sometime," Quinn shifted uncomfortably at this piece of information. "But like, I'm not even paying attention because all I hear is the sweet sound of victory. And the sound of gold hitting the palm of my hand. So that my friends, is the story of how I won four Galleons last night."

Quinn sighed apathetically. Brittany looked out into space distractedly, while Santana braided her hair. Mercedes rolled her eyes and wheeled Artie away, Sam following close behind. Finn scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to recap the story in his head, while Rachel stared at Puck with her mouth slightly open.

"Hold on," she said, raising her hand up. "Where exactly did this all take place?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"Argh! You all have been abusing that room _too _much this year!"

"But dude, Finn," Puck snapped to get Finn's attention, ignoring Rachel. "This Duel Club thing? It is _legit. _Easy money," he rubbed the tips of his fingers together. "Azimio challenged me to a duel tonight. You should totally come and be my Second!"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel whipped her head in Finn's direction. "Don't do it, Finn! This is an illegal operation that they're running. And dangerous! You could get killed! Or if the faculty found out, worse! You could get _expelled!_"

Finn looked at Rachel, then back at Puck, "She's kinda right, man."

"Dude! Don't be such a wuss! There's a strict No-Duel-to-Kill policy, anyway. And the teachers have absolutely no idea this is going on. Come on. Karofsky is Azimio's Second. It's a perfect match!"

"… Well, I guess…"

"Finn, no!"

"You know what, Rachel!" Finn snapped, startling Rachel. "I'm sorry. But you're always telling me what to do, and all the guys tease me about being whipped, or being a girl—"

"Ha! No argument there," Santana said off to the side.

"—and I'm tired of it! This is my chance to prove that I'm a man!" he turned to Puck. "I'll do it."

"Alright!" Puck exclaimed, pounding his fist with Finn's.

Rachel stood there speechless, shocked at Finn's sudden outburst. When she recovered, she gave Finn a tender look and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're right, Finn. I'm sorry. And you know what? I'm going to go with you. I could be the caring girlfriend watching from the sidelines, cheering you on. And if you get injured, I'll cry out in worry and run out to take care of you!"

"Um, yeah. Totally, Rachel. Thanks," Finn pulled her into a hug.

Quinn turned her gaze towards Puck, but quickly looked away when she found him staring at her as well, "Um, I think I'll come, too. Just to watch. You know. It'll probably be cool." Puck smiled at her, and the other girls eyed them suspiciously.

"Can I be your caring girlfriend watching from the sidelines?" Brittany asked Santana.

Puck answered before Santana could agree, "Nope, sorry. Rule #6: Women can't participate."

"That's bullshit!" Santana cried out.

"I don't make the rules, honey," he held his arms up in defense. "But you guys can still come and watch if you want."

"Whatever. I'd kick all you guys' asses, anyway," Santana huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so let's all meet up on the seventh floor later on. Oh, and don't tell _anyone _about this," He brought them into a group huddle and whispered, "Rule #1 of Duel Club: You do not talk about Duel Club. Rule #2 of Duel Club: You DO NOT talk about Duel Club."

Rachel considered this for a moment, "But you just—"

"Shh!"

/ /

"Alright, is everyone here?" Puck asked the group as they stood around in the seventh floor corridor.

"Hold up, Britt's not here yet," Santana said. And then, as if she was summoned, Brittany walked up behind them.

"Finally," Puck sighed. "What took you so long, Britt?"

"Sorry. I got lost," she replied. "You know how confusing those moving stairs are for me."

"Right. Well, let's hurry up before Azimio thinks we chickened out."

The Room of Requirement was occupied by at least thirty other students. They were gathered around a dueling strip that was set up in the center of the room. On the strip, two students were nearing the end of a match. Puck stood at the door, searching the crowd for someone, while Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany waited behind him. After spotting who he was looking for Puck brought them over to a tall, tan-skinned boy.

"Ah, Puck, you're here! Good. You can just get ready. These guys here are probably almost done," he said, marking something down on a clipboard.

"Wesley Montgomery!" Quinn blurted out, "You're in charge of Duel Club?"

"Yeah. Actually, it was my idea."

"B-But! You're Ravenclaw's Head Boy! You should know this is completely against the rules!" Rachel said.

"And more than half of you are Prefects, but you're still here…" he eyed Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany and smirked. Rachel just stood there in disbelief. He placed a hand on her shoulder, chuckling, "Relax, Rachel. It's nice to have a little fun once in a while."

"Okay, okay. Let's get this over with," Puck interrupted. He pointed to Finn. "Finn here is my Second."

"Oh, look who finally showed up!" they all turned around to see Azimio and Karofsky approaching them with smug grins on their faces. "The Girl With the Mohawk and Finnessa. And look, they even brought along cheerleaders!"

"Shut it, Azimio! Before I stick your own wand up your ass!"

Wes came in between them before someone could throw a punch, "Whoah there! Save it for the duel, you guys."

Just then, they heard a loud, collective gasp as one of the students on the dueling strip was thrown into the crowd by a spell. He struggled to get up, and when he failed, he tapped out.

"And we have a winner!" Jacob Ben Israel announced, walking to the center of the strip and holding up the victor's arm.

"Well, looks like it's our turn, Lady Puckerman." Azimio spat out. Karofsky stood close behind him, glaring at Finn.

"You better hope neither of our boys gets knocked out, so you don't have to face me, Hudson," he said. Finn just glared back as Rachel pulled on his shoulder to walk away.

"Man, those guys piss me off!" Puck said as he rolled up his sleeves. He gripped his wand and walked towards the dueling strip, but turned around when he felt a slight tug on his arm.

"So, Puck," Quinn paused for a second. She played with her tie as she tried to think of what to say next. "Um… Be careful… those guys are pretty aggressive. You know, not that I care or anything…" she rolled her eyes.

Puck smiled, "Please, nothing can hurt this Puckasaurus," he flexed his arm and Quinn laughed. They spent another few seconds gazing into each other's eyes until Puck awkwardly cleared his throat, "Right. Well. I—uh, I better go now."

"Right. Right. Yeah, good luck," Quinn shook her head, embarrassed at herself, as they both turned around. She noticed Santana and Brittany watching her with amused expressions. "What?"

"Nothin'," Santana shrugged. "If you wanna secretly get it on with Puckerman, that's fine by me."

"_What!_"

"It's okay, Quinn. We all know you like Puck. He likes you too," Brittany said nonchalantly.

"Um, no. I most definitely do not have a thing for Puck," Quinn folded her arms protectively over her chest.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Oh! Wouldn't it be great if you guys had babies, and they all came out with little Mohawks!"

"Ugh, no. I do not need that image in my head," Santana said.

"You guys are disgusting! Nothing's going on with me and Puck!" Quinn declared, before stomping away.

/ /

Azimio and Puck stood on each end of the dueling strip. The spectators yelled out impatiently as they waited for the match to begin. This was the duel they had been waiting to watch all night.

"You both know the rules," Jacob called out. "If either one of you can no longer continue, your Second may replace you. Now, wands at the ready." Puck held his wand up to his face and clutched it tighter. "Begin!"

Immediately, Azimio shot his wand forward, sending off a bright red light. Puck quickly stepped to the side as it jetted past him.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Puck cried out, knocking Azimio backwards. He quickly recovered, however, and cast another spell towards Puck. He stumbled backwards from the hit, but quickly regained his balance. They spent a good three minutes shooting various spells back and forth

"_Expelliarmus!" _Puck tried again. This time, it was right on target, and Azimio's wand went flying into the air. "_Incarcerous!" _Before Azimio could run after his wand, he tripped and fell as he was wrapped around by the ropes that Puck had conjured.

"Come on, Azimio!" Karofsky barked. "Get up!"

"I can't!" Azimio answered as he thrashed around on the ground, struggling to get out of the tight binds. Karofsky hastily climbed onto the strip as a couple students pulled Azimio off.

"It looks like Azimio has had to call in his Second," Jacob announced. "Let's see how this turns out for Puck!"

Puck jerked his wand forward, shooting a stream of light towards Karofsky. He successfully dodged it and then knocked Puck backwards with another spell.

"_Incendio!" _Karofsky yelled out as Puck stepped forward. He halted as the area between them burst into flames.

"_Aguamenti!" _a jet of water shot out from Puck's wand, putting the fire out. Puck then aimed his wand towards Karofsky, the force of the water sending him all the way to the end of the dueling strip. The weight of his drenched clothing held him down as he struggled to get back up. Puck made his advance and prepared to cast another spell.

As Puck neared, Karofsky shot his wand forward, "_Impedimenta!_"

"Puck!" Quinn cried out from the sidelines. Everybody kept their eyes on Puck as his body was thrown across the room. He grunted when he crashed into a column and landed on his arm. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany ran towards him and gently rolled him over so he was on his back.

"Ugh…" he panted as he clenched onto his arm. "I landed on my wand arm… I can't… I can't move it." Santana gently prodded it and he howled out in pain.

"Oh, calm down! It's not even broken!" she chastened.

Puck looked over at Finn, "Finn, you're gonna have to take my place." Finn nodded in response.

"Finn! Be careful!" Rachel told him, staring worriedly into his eyes.

"I will, Rachel," Finn kissed her softly on the lips.

Rachel looked over at Puck and her tender expression was replaced by one of ferociousness, "Now go kick Karofsky's ass!" she lightly pounded Finn's arm. He laughed in response before stepping onto the dueling strip.

"God, Puck!" Quinn said as they helped Puck sit up. "I told you not to get hurt."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well…"

"You're lucky I've been training to become a Healer," Santana said, pulling out her wand. "If we had to take you to the Hospital wing we all would have gotten in trouble. _Episkey." _Puck lightly stretched his arm out. It wasn't perfectly healed, but it would do.

"Ready to get your ass whooped like your boyfriend, Finnessa?" Karofsky sneered as Finn crossed the platform.

"Shut up, Karofsky," Finn wasted no time in casting a spell. Karofsky tried to dodge it, and it ended up only grazing his cheek.

"_Reducto!"_

"_Protego!"_

"_Rictusempra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Back and forth they went, jets of blue and green and red lights shooting out from their wands. Once in a while, one of them would be knocked backwards, only to recover. Rachel watched nervously, biting her nails, as the fight carried on for ten more minutes.

"Come on, Finn!" Puck called out.

Finn kept his gaze on Karofsky the entire time, never losing focus. He lifted his hand to his face to wipe away a sweat drop. Karofsky was smirking, but was also panting. They were both starting to wear down.

Then Karofsky pointed his wand at Finn, "_Stupefy!"_ Finn did a back flip in the air and let out a loud huff as he landed on his front side.

"Finn!" Rachel choked. Puck held her back when she tried to climb onto the dueling platform. Suddenly, they heard Finn groaning and watched him as he slowly brought himself back to his feet. Rachel relaxed when she realized he was alright.

Finn's eyes bored into Karofsky's, "_Levicorpus!"_

Karofsky's ankles were suddenly lifted into the air, causing his head to hit the floor. Finn raised his arm higher as the distance between Karofsky and the floor increased, and suddenly dropped it.

"Oooh!" the crowd gasped as Karofsky landed on his back with a loud thud. He moaned in pain as he tried to reach for his wand.

"_Accio _wand." Karofsky's wand flew out of his reach and into Finn's hand. Finn threw it over shoulder. "I think you're done now, Karofsky." The crowd burst into cheers when it was obvious that Finn had won this duel. Rachel jumped up to give him a hug and kissed him.

"Yes! That is my man!" Puck fisted the air. A couple of people around him quieted down and sent him weird looks. "Uh. Um. Not 'my man' like _'my man.' _You know… like… my bro…" he stuttered nervously.

"I mean, just… wanky…" Santana said. Quinn laughed and reached up to rub Puck's Mohawk in play.

Wes came up to Finn and handed him a small bag of six Galleons, "That is yours and Puck's winnings for tonight."

Finn and Rachel walked over to Puck and handed him half of the winnings.

"See, I told you," Puck said. "Easy money." He turned back to Quinn and showed her the money. "So, Quinn… how about we use this to get a nice dinner later. Like, at Hogsmeade… Maybe next weekend or something?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Like, a date?"

"What? No?" Puck said. "Not a date. I mean… unless you want it to be a date…"

Quinn pursed her lips in thought and glanced down at her feet, "… I'll think about…" she smiled flirtatiously and turned around to leave with Santana and Brittany.

Puck was left standing there dumbfounded. But when he saw Quinn looking back over her shoulder, he smiled and nodded his head, "Oh yeah, she wants me…"


	10. First Year Memories: Flying Class

**Author's Note: **Here's another look at their first year. Enjoy! =)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. Wouldn't it be cool if I did?

* * *

><p>Twenty broomsticks were lined up in two columns on the training grounds. Slytherin students stood on one side, Hufflepuff students on the other. Madam Hooch walked through the center explaining to the first-years the basics of flying. A few of the students had trouble calling up their brooms, except for Rachel and Brittany, who had both picked up their brooms on their first try.<p>

"Up!" Santana hissed on her third try. Finally, her broomstick had floated up and into her hand.

"Now that you have a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it, and grip it hard," Madam Hooch explained.

"Wanky…" Santana whispered to the Slytherin student next to her.

When she glanced over to the Hufflepuff side, she saw Brittany staring at her and quickly looked away. Ever since the Start-of-Term Feast, things had been awkward between them. After Santana was sorted into Slytherin, and Brittany into Hufflepuff, Brittany had gone over to the Slytherin table to talk to her. Her fellow Slytherins berated her for associating with a "lowly Hufflepuff" and she ignored Brittany for the rest of the night, much to Brittany's dismay. Normally, Santana would have let it go, but there was something about Brittany that made her want to be friends with the blonde. So over the next few days, she tried to apologize and explain herself, but Brittany just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Mr. Evans, get down this instant!" At the sound of Madam Hooch's yelling, everyone snapped their heads toward Sam only to find him ten feet in the air.

"I-I can't!" he cried, clutching onto his broomstick. It started swaying from side-to-side and the Hufflepuff kids stared on in horror, while the Slytherins just laughed.

"Leave it to a Hufflepuff to lose control of his broomstick," Santana joked. They broke into even more laughter when Sam's broomstick had jerked forward and he fell off.

"That's enough! Five points from Slytherin!" Madam Hooch yelled as she ran towards Sam, who was moaning in pain. "Oh dear, it looks like you've hurt your shoulder," she turned back to the students. "Mr. Chang, please help me carry Mr. Evans to the Hospital wing. The rest of you better behave while I'm gone!"

After Madam Hooch and Mike carried Sam away, the Slytherin students once again burst into laughter.

"Man, how dumb are those Hufflepuff kids that they can't even properly fly a broomstick?" Azimio asked.

"Yeah, did you see him? That little blondie was so scared," Karofsky mocked. "It's because they're all a bunch of Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. They don't know how to do anything."

"Excuse me," Rachel spoke up. She was the only one of the Slytherins who hadn't been laughing at the whole incident. Being Muggle-born (and just plain annoying sometimes), she was immediately outcasted from the others. Despite that, however, she was always one to stand her ground when she needed to. "Half of those Hufflepuffs seemed to handle their brooms better than any of you, so you're no one to talk."

"What did this little gnome just say to us?" Azimio stepped forward.

Karofsky held his arm up to block him, "Just leave it, Azimio. She's just a filthy Mudblood who doesn't seem to know her place. I don't even know why she's in Slytherin."

Santana had been watching this whole exchange. She herself didn't like Rachel and honestly enjoyed tormenting her once in a while. She would have joined in if it weren't the cold, hard stare that Brittany was sending her. What did she want? For her to defend Rachel? There was no way that was going happen. So she just stood there trying to seem disinterested, until finally, Brittany crossed the gap separating the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"Hi," she greeted, with her typical Brittany smile.

"Um… hi."

"Thanks for defending us, Hufflepuffs," Brittany said, shooting a quick glance at Santana. "It's nice to know there are some nice Slytherins out there." Santana tensed up when she heard the implication.

"It's no problem at all. I was watching you. You're a natural flyer," Brittany's face brightened at the compliment. Santana looked on and felt bad that she wasn't the one to make her happy. Rachel continued, "I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Brittany."

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're in my Charms and Transfigurations classes."

"Oh. Are you that really annoying voice that I keep hearing?"

"W-what?" Rachel didn't really know how to respond to that. She should have been offended, but somehow she knew that Brittany wasn't intentionally trying to be mean.

"I've been trying to find out where it was coming from. I guess I never notice you because you're so small. Are you part goblin?"

"Absolutely not!"

Keeping her distance, Santana continued to eavesdrop and chuckled to herself. For a girl who didn't know what she was saying half the time, Brittany seemed to think of some good insults even if she didn't mean to. _She's clever, _Santana thought.

"Why are those guys so mean to you?" Brittany asked Rachel, pointing to Karofsky and Azimio. "You're a Slytherin just like them."

"She's not like us!" Azimio interrupted, storming up to the two girls.

"She's a Mudblood!" Karofsky added.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Brittany said. "I'm pretty sure mud can't run through your veins."

"What?" Karofsky shook his head in confusion. "It _means _she's got two Muggle parents. Jeez, what are you, _retarded_!"

Brittany frowned and her normally square shoulders visibly sank. The usual light in her eyes disappeared and they shifted nervously, as if she didn't quite know what to do at that moment.

"N-no," she choked out. Brittany never stammered.

Santana's heart broke at the sight. She took a step forward, but then halted, thinking about what she was just about to do. She watched Rachel try to talk back to Karofsky, only to be shot down again, asBrittany silently withdrew into herself. And that's when she realized. She never wanted to see Brittany like that ever again. _Screw it, _Santana thought.

"Hey, bonehead!" Santana charged in and jabbed her finger into Karofsky's chest. "Why don't you and your boyfriend go pick on someone your own size!"

"What, Lopez!" Karofsky's large body overshadowed Santana's, but she stood her ground. "Are you seriously trying to defend these losers?"

"Don't call Brittany that!"

"Oh, so now you and that daffy chick are suddenly besties?"

"That's it!" Santana whipped out her wand and held it under Karofsky's chin. "I'm gonna give you one more chance. Walk away now, and don't ever mess with Brittany again, or I'll make sure the saying "pig-headed" applies both to your personality and your face. Not that you can get any uglier."

"Oh, please, like you actually know how to do that," Karofsky snickered.

"Well, I don't know, _David. _My father is a pretty distinguished Healer and I know a lot about how to mess with the human body," he continued to look down on her, still a little doubtful, but also a bit frightened. She leaned in closer, "Also, I have _razorblades _hidden in my hair."

Azimio grabbed onto Karofsky's arm to pull him away, "Let's just go, man. This girl is psycho."

"Mhmm, that's right," Santana crossed her arms and watched them walk away with a smug smile on her face.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel said.

Santana spun around to face Rachel and scowled, "I didn't do it for you, Berry."

Rachel glanced from Santana to Brittany, then to Santana again. She lifted the corner of her mouth, "Well, thanks anyway."

"Bye, Rachel!" Brittany said as Rachel quietly walked away. She turned back to Santana with a smile on her face.

"What?" Santana asked when Brittany just stared at her for a few seconds.

"You totally did that for her."

"No, I did not!" Santana scoffed. "I…" She looked down at her feet nervously then up at the sky. She huffed, "I just did it for you."

Brittany's smile widened and she lit up. She ducked her head to make eye contact with Santana, "Thanks."

"Yeah, well…" Santana looked away again. "You said we were friends. And friends stand up for each other, right?"

"You haven't really been acting like my friend lately."

They were silent for a moment, until Santana looked up shyly at Brittany, "I know. I'm sorry… I've never really had a friend that I actually liked before… so I guess I just don't know how to be a good friend…"

"It's okay, I can teach you," Brittany replied. Santana smiled.

"Thanks…" Santana looked around at the other Slytherins who were teasing the Hufflepuff students. She spotted Azimio and Karofsky, and when she looked back at Brittany, she was looking at them as well with a small pout on her face. "Brittany… listen, you can't just let people call you names and stuff."

Brittany shrugged, "It's okay. I kind of ask for it anyway."

"No, Brittany. It's not okay. There are a lot of stupid people around here. They think they're better than everyone else and they treat anyone who's different as freaks. And it's not just Azimio and Karofsky. It's loads of other people. They're always going to try to give you a hard time, but I know how to avoid that," Brittany just stared at Santana curiously. "Look, there's this girl in Ravenclaw named Quinn. She gets it. And we're working together to be at the top of this school. When we're at the top, no one will mess with us."

"But… the top of this school is really high up…"

"What? Never mind," Santana shook her head. "My point is you can join us. Quinn might be a little upset, but I don't really care about her. Just stick with me, okay?"

"Um, okay. I guess."

"But you have to stop being so nice to everyone. No one will be scared of you if you're so nice all the time."

"I don't want to be mean though…" Brittany pouted.

"Britt, you have to. That's just how the hierarchy works."

"Well, what's wrong with the lower key?"

Santana sighed, "Britt, please."

"Okay… does that mean I have to be mean to Rachel, too?"

"Especially Rachel."

"But I like Rachel…"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay, well you don't have to be too mean to her if you don't want. In fact, it'll be better if you just don't talk to her at all."

Brittany looked down and started playing with the dirt with her foot. "I don't really like this idea…" she glanced back up at Santana. "But, I trust you, Santana."

"It'll be worth it in the end, Brittany."

"This Quinn girl, though… is she nice?"

"Not at all," Santana rolled her eyes. "But if we want to be at the top, we have to work together."

"Okay. I'll do it. But only because I like being friends with you, and I don't want you being mean to me."

"I would never be mean to you, Brittany."

Brittany grinned, "We're going to be best friends, Santana. I promise."

She held up her pinky finger, and Santana gazed at in wonderment. She never had a best friend before, but it felt appropriate that Brittany would be her first. The smaller girl sent Brittany a kind of smile that she swore she never gave anyone else. Slowly, she lifted her own hand and tightly hooked their fingers. No two pinkies fit so perfectly together.


End file.
